The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter/Transcript
Storybrooke - Present Day Sidney: Nice shot, chief. I betcha 20 bucks you can't do it again. Sheriff Graham: Next round's on him. Ruby: Emma, what can I get you? Emma Swan: Nothing. (Graham throws a dart) What the hell? You could have hit me. Sheriff Graham: I never miss. You've been avoiding me... since last night when you saw me ... Emma: Leaving the mayor's? And, yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham. I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, and I really don't care. Sheriff Graham: If you don't care, then why are you so upset? Emma: I'm not upset! Sheriff Graham: If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me. Can we please talk about this? I need you to understand. Emma: Why? Sheriff Graham: I don't know. Uh, maybe so I'' can understand. '''Emma:' You need analysis, go talk to Archie. Sheriff Graham: I wanna talk to you. Emma: Well, your bad judgment is your problem, not mine. Sheriff Graham: You don't know what it's like with her. I don't feel anything. Can you understand that? Emma: A bad relationship? Yeah. I understand a bad relationship. I just don't wanna talk about yours. Sheriff Graham: Look, I know you and Regina have your own issues, and I should've told you about that before you took the job. Emma: Yeah, why the secrecy? We're all adults. You can do whatever you want. Sheriff Graham: 'Cause I-I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now. Emma: Why do you care how I look at you? Sheriff Graham: Because... Blurred impressions of a forest. As the scene becomes clear a wolf with eyes of different colors - one red, the other one blue, appears briefly. Emma: What? (kisses her) What the hell was that? Sheriff Graham: Did you see that? Emma: How much have you been drinking? That was way over the line. Sheriff Graham: I'm sorry. I just...? Emma: (angrily) What? You what? Sheriff Graham: I need to feel something. Emma: Listen to me, Graham. You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing.You're not getting it with me. Scene: Sheriff Graham standing in front of Regina's house. Sheriff Graham knocks on the door. Regina: Graham. Sheriff Graham: Is Henry asleep? Regina: Yes. Why? (Sheriff Graham enters and kisses her passionately.) Scene: Past. Fairytaleland. The Evil Queen's Castle. Snow White places a white rose on her father's coffin. The Evil Queen watches her. Snow White: Goodbye, father. The Evil Queen: (approaches her, touching Snow's shoulder.) I'm so sorry, Snow. Snow White: I loved him so much. The Evil Queen: (putting an arm around Snow) So did I do. So did I. The loss I feel for my husband must be nothing compared to the loss you feel for your father. (Snow sobs.) If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I may only be your mother trough marriage but I'm here for you, dear. Truly and forever. The Evil Queen's Castle. Her chamber. The Magic Mirror: Congratulations. Your revenge is almost complete. The Evil Queen: One down. One to go. The Magic Mirror: She has no idea, does she? The Evil Queen: That I'm responsible for his passing? She sought comfort with me. Sickening. I could have ended her miserable existence right there. Believe me, it was tempting. The Magic Mirror: It would have sated your soul. The Evil Queen: The kingdom is still loyal to her. They would turn on me. They don't know the ratchetness inside of her as I do. They don't know what she did to me. We must be delicate in this next phase. Her demise must be handled with care. The Magic Mirror: Perhaps one of your knights, your Majesty. The Evil Queen: No. I need someone adapted murder. Bereft of mercy. The Magic Mirror: Someone with no heart. The Evil Queen: Now you understand. The Magic Mirror: Well, in that case you need a huntsman. Fairytaleland. Past. Somewhere in a forest. The Huntsman kills a stag. The Huntsman: You have died so that I may live. Forgive me. Your sacrifice is honorable. Thank you. (A wolf approaches him). Don't worry boy, you won't go hungry tonight. Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's House. Sheriff Graham wakes up soaked with sweat. Regina: What is it? Sheriff Graham: I had a most intense dream. I was in the woods hunting and I killed a deer. There was a wolf. Regina: A wolf? Sheriff Graham: Its eyes. One was blood-red and the other one was black as night. The funny thing is, I think I've seen the wolf before. Regina: Come back to sleep, Graham. It was only a dream. Sheriff Graham: It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory. (He stands up and puts on his clothes). Regina: Graham? Sheriff Graham: I need some air. I need to think. Regina: Graham, please. Come back to bed. Sheriff Graham: I left my (car in the alleys??), anyway. I need to go and get it. Clear my head. (Sitting down at Regina's bed putting on his boots.) Regina: Graham. Listen. It's late. You're tired, probably still drunk. Don't leave. Sheriff Graham: Since when do you want me to stay anyway? Regina: You're not well. Sheriff Graham: I'm fine. (He leaves. He drops his car keys. As he reaches for them, a wolf approaches him. Sheriff Graham backs away a little. The wolf looks at him and then trudges away). Storybrooke. Present. Mary Margaret's apartment. Emma: (coming downstairs and noticing flowers on the kitchen table) Really? (throws them into a garbage bin) Mary Margaret: Oh. Hey. Wait, what are you doing? Emma: If Graham thinks flowers will work on me - Mary Margaret: No, those were mine. Emma: Oh. From David? Mary Margaret: No. Dr. Whale. Emma: Why would Dr. Whale - (Mary Margaret looks back at Emma.) Are you serious? Mary Margaret: I know, it's a disaster. Emma: No. That's amazing. You're getting over David. Mary Margaret: First of all, there's nothing to get over. And second of all: just one-night-stand. Emma: Not according to those flowers. Mary Margaret: Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him. Emma: Oh, my god. You called him? That's definitely not a one-night-stand. Mary Margaret: O-Okay, I'm still learning. I- I never had one before. I felt guilty. Emma: Why? There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One nighters is as far as I ever go. Mary Margaret: That's because you're- Emma: Because I'm what? Mary Margaret: Never mind. Emma: Yeah. Tell me. What do I do? Mary Margaret: You're just protecting yourself. With that wall you put up. Emma: Just because I don't get emotional with a man. Mary Margaret: You don't get emotional with a man? (The floored looks???) of yours tell a different story. Emma: What story is that? Mary Margaret: The one that's obvious to everyone - except apparently you. That you have feelings for Graham. Emma: Come on. Mary Margaret: There's a wall. Emma: That's not a wall. (Mary Margaret picks the flowers out of the garbage bin. She puts them into a vase.) Mary Margaret: Really? Emma: '''There's nothing wrong with being cautious. '''Mary Margaret: Oh, true. True. But, Emma. That wall of yours, it may keep out pain. But it also may keep out love. (Takes the vase and leaves.) Storybrooke. In the woods. Present. Sheriff Graham follows the wolf he noticed earlier. A distant howl of a wolf can be heard. Then there is a sound of a shovel digging. Mr. Gold appears. Mr. Gold: Good morning, Sheriff. Sorry if I startled you. Sheriff Graham: Right. Sorry, I, I thought you were a wolf. Mr. Gold: Did I forget to shave? Sheriff Graham: What are you doing out here so early? Mr. Gold: A sport of gardening. Yourself? Sheriff Graham: I was looking for... Mr. Gold: A wolf. Yeah, I think I've been able to catch on. You know, to the best of my knowledge there are no wolves in Storybrooke. Not the literal kind anyway. Why are you looking? Sheriff Graham: '''You'll think I'm crazy. '''Mr. Gold: Try me. Sheriff Graham: I saw one in my dreams and then I saw one for real. Just a few hours ago. Did you- Did you see anything unusual right there? Mr. Gold: (looking closely at his shovel) I'm afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful. (walks past Sheriff Graham) You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams (pauses and turns around to face him) dreams are memories (pauses) memories of another life. Sheriff Graham: W- What do you believe? Mr. Gold: I never rule out anything. Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you'll find what you're looking for. Fairytaleland. Past. The Huntsman and the wolf who accompanies him are briefly seen walking in the woods. The scene is cut to a tavern. The Huntsman and his wolf enter the scene. A drink is placed in front of the Huntsman. The Huntsman throws a chunk of meat down to the wolf. Man 1: (noticing) They are letting animals in here now? Man 2: This isn't a slaughterhouse. Man 3: Forget it. He might as well be one, too. I heard he was raised by 'em. Man 4: He does smell like 'em. Man 5: Pathetic. I've heard he cries over his kills. You believe that? Man 2: (approaching the Huntsman) Tell me, Huntsman: What kind of a man cries over an animal? The Huntsman: An honorable one. Man 2: '''What do you know about honor? '''The Huntsman: I have it. They have it. You don't. Man 2: Animals have it? The Huntsman: They are pure of heart. Not selfish and self-serving like people. (The wolf stands up and snarls). Man 2: Tell him to stop threatening me. Because you know, what I do to pets that threaten me? I hang them on my wall. (He draws a knife. The Huntsman rises from his table and stabs the man's shoulder. Man 2 falls to the ground with a groan.) The Huntsman: He is not a pet. (Man 3 attacks the Huntsman. The Huntsman fights him off by throwing him against a mirror. The mirror's glass breaks. Picking up a shard the Huntsman turns to face another enemy. The frightened man turns and leaves. The Huntsman puts the shade down on the table, briefly reflecting in it.) Fairytaleland. The Evil Queen's Castle. (The Evil Queen watches the scene in the tavern through a mirror.) The Evil Queen: He's perfect. Bring him to me. (A guard nods and leaves). Scene: Storybrooke. Present. In the woods. Sheriff Graham still tries to track down the wolf. Distant howling of a wolf can be heard again. Sheriff Graham catches a glimpse of the wolf's fur. The wolf stands still for a moment and Sheriff Graham is able to face him. Sheriff Graham: What do you want? (The wolf turns and trudges away). HEY! (whistles, the wolf turns and approaches him. Sheriff Graham rests a hand on the wolf's head. The wolf looks at him.) Fairytaleland. Past. Blurred impressions of a forest. (The Huntsman raises a knife. Snow White is with him, eyes widened with fear. The wolf who accompanied the Huntsman howls.) The Evil Queen's vault can be seen. Storybrooke. (Sheriff Graham is in the woods). The wolf has disappeared. (Sheriff Graham looks around confused and then heads back to Storybrooke). Storybrooke. School bell rings. Sheriff Graham enters Mary Margaret's class. Sheriff Graham: Mary Margaret, can I talk to you? Mary Margaret: Graham, what's the matter? Are you okay? Sheriff Graham: '''I think we- I think we know each other. '''Mary Margaret: Of course we do. Sheriff Graham: No, no, no. Not from here. Not from Storybrooke. Mary Margaret: From where then? Sheriff Graham: Another life. Scene: Fairytaleland. Past. The Evil Queen's Castle. The Huntsman enters the Evil Queen's chambers. The Evil Queen: Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you the Huntsman? (The Huntsman remains silent. The Evil Queen raises from her chair.) You're a tortured one, aren't you, Huntsman? Is this because your parents abandoned you to the wolves? The Huntsman: Those weren't my parents. All they did was give birth to me. The wolves are my family. The Evil Queen: Wolves, indeed. I always felt there were two kinds of people. Wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you, Huntsman, you are most certainly a wolf. The Huntsman: Why am I here? The Evil Queen: I'd like you to kill someone for me. Can you do that? The Huntsman: I kill for me. Why would I do anything for you? The Evil Queen: Because I have so much to offer. A place at my court. You'll become my official huntsman. The Huntsman: I'm not interested in being a pet. This place is a cage. The Evil Queen: You'd be awash in luxury. Wanting for nothing. The Huntsman: You've got an army at your disposal. What do you need of me? The Evil Queen: My prey is beloved by all the kingdom. I need someone who won't be blinded by that. Someone without compassion. Someone who'll have no qualms carving a heart out and bringing it back for my collection. The Huntsman: That's me. The Evil Queen: As I suspected. Now, tell me: What will it take? What do you want? There must be something. The Huntsman: Outlaw the hunting of wolves. They are to be left alone. They are to be protected. The Evil Queen: Simple enough. The Huntsman: So, who do you want me to kill? Scene: Storybrooke. Present. Mary Margaret's classroom. Sheriff Graham: Mary-Margaret, how long have we known each other? Mary Margaret: I don't know. A while. Sheriff Graham: Do you remember when we met? Mary Margaret: (takes a moment to consider) No. Sheriff Graham: Me neither. I can't remember when I met you or when I met anyone. Isn't that odd? Mary Margaret: I don't know. I- I suppose. I think that's just life. Things get hazy. Sheriff Graham: Have I ever hurt you? Mary Margaret: Oh Graham, no. Of course not. What is going on? Sheriff Graham: Do you believe in other lives? Mary Margaret: Like heaven? Sheriff Graham: I mean like past lives? Mary Margaret: You've been talking to Henry. Sheriff Graham: Henry? Mary Margaret: Oh, he has this book of stories. He has been going on about how he thinks we are all characters from them. From another land. We've forgotten who we really are. Which, of course, makes no sense. Sheriff Graham: Right. No, of course. Mary Margaret: Graham, you're burning up. Go home and get some rest. I think you'll feel much better after you've had some sleep. Sheriff Graham: Right, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry I've disturbed you. Thank you. Mary Margaret: Of course. Scene: Fairytaleland. Past. Snow White and the Huntsman are in the woods. Snow White: You know, when I was a little girl, the summer palace was my favorite place. The mountains surrounding it felt like a cradle. They always made me feel safe. I look forward to returning to it now. Stuffy in there? (The Huntsman takes off his helmet.) Here. (offers him an apple and takes one herself) The Huntsman: No. Snow White: You're not a knight, are you? The Huntsman: What makes you say that? Snow White: Without fail every one of my father's men has offered me condolences. Except you. The Huntsman: Please accept my condolences. Snow White: And they all know how to wear armor. She picked you to take me. Why? The Huntsman: I think you know. Snow White: You're going to kill me. The Huntsman: You have good instincts. Snow White: And you have too much armor. (She picks up a large branch from the ground and hits the Huntsman with it. Then she runs off.) Scene: Present. Storybrooke. The Sheriff's office. (Emma is at the station. She places a file on Graham's desk and picks up a dart. She throws it, aiming at the dart board but misses it. Emma goes to pick up the darts as Regina walks in.) '' '''Regina:' Our taxes always hard at work, I see. Emma: Graham isn't here. I assumed he took a sick day - with you. Regina: Oh, so you're aware of us? Good - that's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him. Emma: I don't have a relationship with him. Regina: Oh? So, nothing's ever happened between the two of you? You forget, Miss Swan, I have eyes everywhere. Emma: Nothing that meant anything. Regina: Well, of course not. Because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone. There's a reason you're alone, isn't there? Emma: All due respect, the way I live my life is my business. Regina: It is until it infringes on my life. Stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away. Scene: Present. Storybrooke. Graham rings the doorbell at the mayor's house. Henry answers the door. Henry: Hey, Sheriff. My mom's not here. Sheriff Graham: Actually, uh, I'm here to see you, Henry. I was hoping you could help me. Henry: Help you with what? Sheriff Graham: It's about your book. Am I... in it? Scene. Past. Fairytaleland. Snow White rests in the forest, writing a letter. The Huntsman catches up with her. The Huntsman: I hunt you, yet you stop to compose a letter? I will never understand your kind. Snow White: I don't know these woods. You're obviously a skilled hunter - you'll find me. No matter what I do, I know how this ends. The Huntsman: Yes. Snow White: There's one thing I ask that you do after you kill me. Please deliver this to the Queen. (she hands the letter to him). The Huntsman: Your tricks won't work on me. Snow White: It's not a trick. Please, give it to her. Tell her I mean every word. (He takes the letter from her and reads it. He ends up with tears in his eyes. The Huntsman draws a dagger and approaches Snow White, who is kneeling on the ground. However, instead of stabbing her, he cuts a piece of a narrow plant and carves two holes into it.) The Huntsman: Sign this when you need help. Snow White: What? The Huntsman: It's a whistle. It will bring you aid – you'll be led to safety. Now go. Run! Snow White: I don't understand. You're not going to kill me- The Huntsman: Run! Scene. Present. A deer from the woods transforms into an illustration of a deer in Henry's book. Henry and Graham are sitting on the bed in Henry's room, flipping through the book. Henry: When did your flashes begin? Sheriff Graham: Uh, right after I kissed Emma. Henry: You kissed my mom? What did you see? Sheriff Graham: A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret. Henry: Were you about to hurt her? Sheriff Graham: Yes! How do you know that? Henry: Because Mary Margaret is Snow White. Which makes you the Huntsman. Sheriff Graham: So you really think I could be another person? Henry: Makes total sense. You were raised by wolves – that's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend – your guide. It's trying to help you. Sheriff Graham: I'm remembering this because I kissed your mother? H-How is that possible? Henry: Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life. Sheriff Graham: Why? Henry: Snow White's her mother and you spared her. If you hadn't, my mom wouldn't have been born. Sheriff Graham: Wh- what happened after I spared Snow White? Henry: The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. It's kind of her thing. She never wanted you to be able to feel again. Sheriff Graham: Let me see the book. (He takes the book from Henry, turns the pages and notices an image of the Evil Queen's vault.) What's that? I saw that, too. The wolf was howling at it. Henry: That's her vault. It's where she put your heart. Sheriff Graham: The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you, Henry. (Graham leaves Henry's room.) Scene: Present. Storybrooke. Emma is waiting outside the major's house. As soon as Sheriff Graham leaves the house, she confronts him. Emma: Hey! Hear you're having a rough day. Sheriff Graham: Who says? Emma: Pretty much everyone. I think maybe you need to go home and get some rest. Sheriff Graham: I'm fine. Emma: No, Graham, you're not fine. You just went to see a ten year old for help. Sheriff Graham: He's the only one making any sense. Emma: What's going on? What's really going on? Sheriff Graham: It's my heart, Emma. I need to find it. Emma: Okay. So, how you gonna do that? Sheriff Graham: I just need to follow the wolf. Emma: What? What wolf? Sheriff Graham: From my dreams. It's gonna help me find my heart. Emma: I'm sorry. I thought we were talking in a metaphor here.(frowns slightly) You really think you don't have a heart? Sheriff Graham: It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything. Emma: Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it. (Emma puts a hand on Graham's chest, indicating the spot to him where human hearts can be located in the body.) See? It's beating. It's real. (Graham shakes his head, causing Emma to grab his hand, putting it on the same spot.) Feel that? That is your heart. Sheriff Graham: No, it's the curse. Emma: ' You can't really believe that is true. ''(Suddenly she notices the wolf standing behind Graham) '''Sheriff Graham: What? (He turns and notices the wolf, too. It starts to run and Emma and Graham follow behind. The wolf leads Graham and Emma to a graveyard.) Emma: Graham! Graham, be careful. Sheriff Graham: He's my friend. He won't hurt us. (The wolf stops for a moment and howls briefly. Then it continues his way finally leading them to Regina's vault.) Emma: What is it? Sheriff Graham: It's my heart. It's in there. (He takes out a flashlight.) Sheriff Graham: I have to look in there. Emma: Oh, no. Stop. Stop! Sheriff Graham: I have to get in there, please- Emma: Graham, come on. You really think that your heart is in there? (Graham nods) Okay, let's find out! (Emma struggles to open the doors of Regina's vault) Come on! (She kicks open one door and they are both able to enter). Scene. Past. Fairytaleland. The Evil Queen's castle. A guard escorts the Huntsman. Guard: Wait here. (The Evil Queen enters) The Huntsman: I see you're still in mourning. The Evil Queen: The time for mourning is over. (approaching him) I simply found that black suits me. Now, tell me: Is Snow dead? The Huntsman: The young girl's heart as you requested. (The Evil Queen tries to grab the Huntsman's bag. He pulls it back out of her reach.) First there's something I must do. (He pulls out the letter Snow White has written earlier this episode and wants the Evil Queen to take it). The Evil Queen: (hesitates) What's this? The Huntsman: The girl wanted you to have it. The Evil Queen: Read it to me. The Huntsman: Dearest Stepmother, by the time you read this, I will be dead. I understand that you- Snow White: (reading) will never have love in your life because of me, The Huntsman: so it's only fitting... Snow White: (simultaneously reading, both audible) ...so it's only fitting (Snow continues reading, her voice becoming the only one audible) that I'll be denied that same joy as well. For the sake of the Kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge - allowing you to rule my father's subjects as they deserve. With compassion and a gentle hand. I know what you think you're doing is vengeance. I prefer to think of it as sacrifice, for the good of all. With that in mind, I welcome the end. I want you to take my last message to heart: I'm sorry and I forgive you. The Huntsman: (simultaneously reading, both audible again) I'm sorry and I forgive you. The Evil Queen: (taking the letter out of the Huntsman's hands, throwing it into the nearby fire place). Don't tell me you're becoming a sheep. The Huntsman: She put others before herself, and yet you hate her? What did she do to you? The Evil Queen: I shared a secret with her and she couldn't keep it. And that betrayal cost me dearly. Now, show me her heart! (She grabs his bag containing the heart. She walks off though a pair of doors leading into a smaller room. She takes the heart out of the bag and places it into a box on a pedestal She closes the box and walks over to a wall made up of multiple drawers. The Evil Queen holds the box up to the wall, but nothing happens.) It should open! (Angrily she first takes the delivered heart out of the box and then turns her attention to the Huntsman again) This isn't her heart! This isn't a human heart! What did you do? Scene: Present. Storybrooke. Emma and Sheriff Graham enter Regina's vault. Sheriff Graham: It's got be in here. Somewhere. (He starts looking around, pointing his flashlight at different spots of the wall, scanning the room.) There's got to be a hidden door. A lever. (His flashlight scans Henry Mills' coffin. Graham then turns to examine one urn.) Something. Emma: Graham! Hey, Graham! There's nothing in here. Sheriff Graham: There has to be. If there isn't- Emma: It's okay. It's going to be okay. (Regina standing outside.) Regina: What the hell do you think you're doing? (Emma and Graham exit) Emma: What are you doing here? Regina: Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday. Sheriff Graham: Don't blame her. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there. Regina: Really? Why? What were you looking for? Sheriff Graham: Nothing. It was (pauses) uh, it was nothing. Regina You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home. (She grabs his arm and tries to drag him with her. Sheriff Graham struggles himself free.) Sheriff Graham: I- I don't wanna go home. Not with you. Regina: Oh, but you'll go with her. Emma: Hey, this is between you two. Leave me out of it. Sheriff Graham: She's right. It's between us. And things have to change. Regina: And I wonder why that is all of a sudden. Sheriff Graham: It has nothing to do with her. You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now it's not me - it's you. Regina: So you're leaving me for her. Sheriff Graham: I'm leaving you for me. Regina: Graham, you're not thinking straight. Sheriff Graham: Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than to settle for less. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance. (Regina steps closer and puts her hand on his chest. Graham steps back.) I'm sorry. It's over. Regina: I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear- Sheriff Graham: I told you, it's not her! Regina: (getting angry) None of this happened until she got here! Emma: I'm sorry, did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you? Regina: Excuse me? Emma: Henry came and found me. (walks around Graham) Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look at the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you? Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts